


This Bathtub is Big Enough For the Both of Us

by endlessgoldensky



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: a tiny bit of smut but it’s like pg-13 so it’s fine, hope this makes you yearn, it’s a bath fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessgoldensky/pseuds/endlessgoldensky
Summary: Darry and Two-Bit take a bath. That’s it.
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Two-Bit Mathews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	This Bathtub is Big Enough For the Both of Us

Tired couldn’t even begin to describe how Darrel was feeling. Exhausted, fatigued or worn out better suited his situation. Out of all of his bad days, today was the worst. Three of his best guys quit today. He had hammered his thumb at least seven times today as well. He then lost the hammer at the end of his shift and his car wouldn’t start, so he had to get a jumpstart. Overall it was a pretty shitty day and he was glad to be home. 

Darry found Two-Bit sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. Something he only did when he was worried. Darry thought he had no reason to be worried tonight though, he was home earlier than usual. Darry set his shoes and bags on the floor before creeping over to Two-Bit. 

“Hey, babe,” Two-Bit whispered when he looked from his newspaper. 

Darry always seemed to have a headache when he got home and Two-Bit knew this. He also knew that Darry loved drinking tea and getting his feet rubbed after work as well. Which is why Two knew how to make tea all sorts of ways. The boys questioned him about it once after he brought Darry tea one night when they were watching movies. Darry had said it was good, which obviously confused the boys. Two just said he knew from his mom. The boys accepted the answer. Darry sat down next to his boyfriend and laid his head on Two’s shoulder. Two wrapped his arm around Darry’s waist. 

“How was work today?” He questioned quietly. 

Darry groaned and buried his head into Two’s shoulder. 

Two nodded, “That bad, huh? Well, at least your home with me now.”

A muffled laugh came from Darry and soon he pulled away. “I missed you so much today,” He whispered before crashing his lips against Two-Bit’s. His troubles from the day melted away as Two kissed back sweetly. After a few minutes, Darry pulled away, slowly. 

“I missed you too, sweetheart,” Two replied. 

Darry smiled and laid his head back on Two’s shoulder. He felt lighter now, like always. Even though they had been together for a year now, every time they kissed Darry still felt high when he pulled away. A feeling he hoped would never go away. 

They sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying each other’s company. It was quiet in the Curtis residence. A rarity. Darry took in the peace and quiet. He sat up all the way and moved so he was laying against the arm of the couch and his feet were resting on Two-Bit’s lap. Two gently picked up Darry’s feet and laid them back on the couch after he got up. 

“How does chamomile sound tonight?” 

“Lovely, ” Darry replied with a smile. 

It only took a few minutes to make the tea. Once it was done Two-Bit grabbed the teacups from the cupboard and began to pour the hot liquid. As he stood a pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle. Darry was behind him. Darry kissed Two-Bits shoulder and sighed. 

”Hey, ” He whispered. ”It's been a long day, let's take a bath together.”

”Mm. That does sound nice.” 

Two-Bit turned around in Darry’s arms and his own around Darry’s neck. He leaned in and pecked his lips. 

”I love you.” 

”I love you too.” 

Two-Bit patted Darry’s chest, ”Now, let me go so I can run the bath.” 

”Hmm, no.” Darry replied before leaning down and attacking Two-Bit’s neck with tiny kisses. 

Two-Bit laughed as he tried to push Darry off of him but Darry only hugged him tighter. 

”Darry, ” Two-Bit spoke between laughs. ”Let me go.”

Darry continued on with the loving attack to Two’s neck for a few more moments. 

”My stomach hurts Darry.” Two-Bit protested with jolly. 

Darry stopped but kept his head buried in Two-Bit’s neck. He mumbled something that Two-Bit couldn't understand but Two assumed it was something good. Eventually, Darry let go of Two but not before placing a kiss on Two’s lips. 

Two-Bit’s face was painted with a wide smile, ”Alright, dork. I'm gonna go run the bath upstairs, you find clothes and towels for us. Okay?” 

Darry nodded, ”Aye aye Captain.” 

Two-Bit headed upstairs while Darry went to the laundry room. There was a fresh load of laundry in the dryer and Darry was sure that at least two pairs of their sweatpants were in there. He opened the dryer and rummaged through until he found the grey and black joggers. He draped them over his arm and headed upstairs. In the bathroom, Two-Bit sat on his knees looking through the candles that they kept in the cabinet under the sink. Once he found what he was looking for, he shut the cabinet and stood back up. He set them on the edge of the bathtub before checking the temperature of the running water. When he found that it was to their liking, he plugged the drain and sat patiently on the floor while he waited. 

Darry set the sweats on their bed. Before leaving the room he grabbed a couple of towels off their rack and then headed to the bathroom with them. He smiled when he found Two sitting silently on the floor in front of the tub. He laid the towels on the side of the sink and walked over to him. Two-Bit looked up and grinned. 

”Hey there stranger.” Darry teased as he knelt down in front of Two-Bit. 

”Hey, ” Two-Bit singsonged. 

Darry took Two-Bit’s hands in his and played with his fingers. A small gesture he did when he wanted to feel closer to Two. Two looked at Darry lovingly as he did so. This happened a lot. The two men sat silently as the tub filled with water. After a few minutes, the tub was full. Darry let go of Two-Bit and stood up the turn the water off. Two pushed against the tub to help himself stand up. When he got up he wrapped his arms around Darry’s waist from behind. Darry laid his hands on Two’s and rubbed them with his thumb. 

They stood like this for a few moments before Darry spoke up, ”The water is getting cold darling.” 

Two-Bit spun Darry around so be could face him. ”So let it, ” he whispered before placing a kiss to Darry’s lips. Darry kissed back eagerly, wanting to enjoy every moment of this kiss. Two backed Darry against a wall and kissed him a bit harder. Darry let out a small squeak and ran his hand through Two-Bit’s hair.

Eventually Two-Bit pulled away with a smirk on his face. Darry’s face was bright red, a common occurrence whenever Two-Bit kissed him like that. He would never admit it, but that was Two’s favorite reason for doing that. He always thought Darry looked good in red. Darry wiped his thumb across his bottom lip as he regained himself. 

Two-Bit chuckled, ”Come on the water is getting cold.” He bit his lip as he began to undress, slowly. Darry couldn't help but stare as Two-Bit put on a little show for him. He could feel himself become more flustered with every piece of clothing that came off. 

Darry couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Two-Bit by the hips and pushed him against the wall. Two-Bit’s smirk returned, he knew what he was doing and he liked where it was going. Two looked up with lust-filled eyes and slowly ran his pointer finger over the buttons on Darry’s shirt. Darry raised an eyebrow at his action. 

”How are you going to take a bath fully clothed?” Two-Bit asked teasingly as he messed with the top button. 

”Well, if you stopped with this maybe I'd get undressed.” Darry answered through semi gritted teeth. 

”Where’s the fun in that though?” Two-Bit questioned as he undid two of Darry’s buttons. 

As he did Darry’s grip on his hips got tighter. This didn't stop Two-Bit, he continued on with his task until he reached the last button and then he dropped his hands. 

”Why’d you stop?” Darry’s face was tomato red and his words came out shaky.

Two-Bit knew Darry wanted him to continue but he wasn’t going to give him that satisfaction. He slipped his fingers through a couple of Darry’s belt loops and shrugged innocently. 

Darry rolled his eyes and undid the last button. He let his shirt fall to the floor before resting his hands on Two-Bit’s hips again. 

“Now what?” Darry asked with a smirk of his own. 

Two-Bit tugged on Darry’s jeans, implying that he wanted those off next. Darry complied and undid everything from his belt to his zipper then kicked off his jeans. Now he was standing in his underwear and tank top. Not an unusual sight for Two-Bit. Two-Bit still had his smirked wiped across his face and Darry was beginning to return to his normal color. Two-Bit placed his hands at the bottom of the tank top and begin to push it up, Darry instinctively raised his hands so Two-Bit could pull it off for himself. Of course, Two-Bit being two inches shorter than Darry meant that he had to stand on tiptoes to get the shirt off but that was no problem. Two did get the shirt off but not without stealing a kiss first. Two pulled away when he heard the shirt hit the floor. He stepped back again so his back was touching the cold wall. He slipped his thumbs into his boxers and pushed them down so he was now completely naked. He stepped around Darry and lit the candles that sat on the inner edge of the bathtub. When the last candle was lit he dipped his toes into the water. He stood there momentarily waiting for a reaction from Darry but when he didn't receive one he submerged his body under the water. Darry waited for a few moments before he took off his own boxers. He turned around and looked down at Two-Bit who was waiting patiently for his boyfriend to join him. 

”Come on in, the waters nice.”

Darry scoffed playfully but joined him quickly. He laid his back against Two-Bit’s front and closed his eyes. Darry could feel the hot water soothe his joints as he laid with Two-Bit’s arms around him. Two-Bit hummed quietly as the lavender and vanilla danced around the room. Two-Bit moved slightly so he could bring one hand up the Darry’s hair. He continued to hum as he played with his lover's hair.

”This was a good idea.” Darry muttered. 

”Well it was yours, ” Two-Bit acknowledged as he tried to make a mohawk in Darry’s hair. 

Darry swatted Two’s hand, ”I know what you're doing up there.” 

”Oh? What am I doing then?” 

”You’re trying to make my hair into a mohawk. Stop.” 

Two-Bit laughed, ”Okay, okay but you would look cute with one.” 

”Oh you know that's a lie.” 

”Hey, I look good in sideburns. Who says you wouldn't look good in a mohawk?”

”I do, you dork.” 

”Mm, whatever you say, dear.” 

Darry rolled his eyes but smiled, ”You make me crazy.” 

”A good crazy.” Two-Bit suggested as he leaned down to kiss Darry’s neck. 

”Sure. A good crazy, ” Darry replied as he wrapped his arm around Two-Bit’s head.

”You know, ” Two-Bit spoke between kisses. ”You’re my favorite person.” 

Darry bit his lip but replied, ”Is that why I look like a leper?” 

Two-Bit answered by leaving a small hickey near Darry’s collar bone. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Darry moaned softly at the feeling. 

Two-Bit left a couple more before coming up for air. He kissed Darry’s cheek and then laid his head against the wall. Darry grabbed the hand that Two-Bit had moved away and weaved his fingers between Two’s fingers and then let their hands fall to his thigh. 

”We should do this every week,” Two-Bit suggested. 

”Won’t it lose its romantic touch though?” 

”Only if you let it, ” Two whispered. 

They sat in comfortable silence until the water got cold. Darry was the first to notice. He let go of Two-Bit’s hand and leaned forward to release the drain. After, he stood up and ran his hands over his head. He shook as he got out of the tub, the cold air suddenly hitting every area. Two-Bit didn't mind though, he shook his head as he got out of the tub consequently hitting Darry with a few drops. Two-Bit grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around Darry at his shoulders. Two-Bit wrapped the towel around his waist and secured it with a tuck. He turned back to Darry who was still shivering slightly. He helped Darry dry the top half of his body so he could wrap the towel around his waist. Once they were both covered Two-Bit grabbed Darry’s hand and began walking back to their bedroom. Their clothes could wait until the morning. As they walked the short distance to the bedroom Darry swung their arms back and forth. Another thing Two-Bit found cute. 

Darry dropped Two-Bit’s hand when they entered the room and headed straight for the sweatpants that were laid on the edge of the bed. He threw off his towel and quickly threw on his sweatpants. Once he was clothed he jumped into bed and buried himself under the sheets. Two-Bit, on the other hand, took his time putting on his clothes. When he finished he picked up the towels and threw them into the empty basket. Then he searched through the dresser for a shirt. When he found one of his bigger t-shirts he threw it to Darry who silently thanked him as he sat up and put on the shirt. Two was in bed by the time Darry finished and was laying on his side. Two-Bit patted the space in front of him and Darry rolled over to him. Two-Bit wrapped his arms around the cold brunet and rubbed his back. Darry buried his face into the redhead's neck as he felt himself drift off to sleep. 

Two kissed the side of Darry’s head and whispered, ”Goodnight my love.” 

Darry mumbled goodnight back or at least that's what it sounded like.


End file.
